


Urgent

by PlushtrapPrince (Nupitrr)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blow Job, But like my designs for them, Humamized, I apologize in advance, Kinda like they're still the animatronics, M/M, OCs - Freeform, They're kinda fwb in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/PlushtrapPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin. Just pure sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fnaf, it belongs to Scott Cawthon (bless his soul, dealing with people like me writing things like this for characters like those)  
> Brennan is the name of my Toy Bonnie "OC", Felix is Toy Freddy, and Mari is Mangle.

This always happens. Every time he was in a rush to go do something--for instance now, while he was viciously brushing his teeth and getting dressed with minimal success-- Bonnie was always there to distract him. More often than not it was just thoughts of him, absent-minded daydreaming about his _friend,_ which often ended in a brief trip to the bathroom. That wasn't too bad so to speak; it was a liveable situation.

But now Bonnie was here, half conscious on his bed. He'd been too drunk to function after the party at Mari’s house, and being the great friend he was Brennan took him home. In his flurry of actions that morning he'd managed to give him ibuprofen and water to help whatever headache he probably had. Great friend, yep. He kept glancing out of the bathroom door, confirming that yes Bonnie was still there, no he wasn't dead, and no there wasn't vomit on his floor.

His phone rang. Shit, here we go. He didn't even have to look at the number as he tapped the answer button, spitting toothpaste into the sink and clearing his throat.

"Hello?"

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" 

"Good morning to you too grumpy." He could practically feel Felix fuming on the other side. He put the phone on the counter and hit the speakerphone button.

"Don't good morning me! The show starts in thirty minutes and you're not here." He scolded. God he was so loud. He pulled his red bowtie around his neck and tied it quickly into something resembling a bow before snatching a his brush from the counter.

"I know I woke up late. I'll be there before it starts, so get your undies out of a bunch." He could hear him growling. Pissing him off was his pastime, and it wasn't too hard to do either. He brushed his hair briefly and tossed the brush back towards the counter. It missed and bounced onto the floor. Whatever.

"You better be, or this time--" 

"Yeah yeah be there soon." He hung up before Felix had a chance to respond. He stepped out into his bedroom to grab his shoes and guitar. Bonnie was conscious for sure now; he'd turned the TV on and was propped up on the bed, hair a tousled mess. He was hot when he looked like that. Fuck, here we go again. Brennan dropped his guitar and waltzed over.

"Morning beautiful." He sang. Bonnie rolled his eyes and looked up at him, face-to-face with his crotch. He hummed to himself, licking his lips until he realized that Brennan's face was a little further up than that. He laughed and grabbed his crotch, watching Bonnie's eyes follow.

"Caught you staring." He teased. His cheeks were tinted a light pink as Brennan's hand squeezed the bulge in his pants. "I need to get going but this happened. You mind?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Bonnie was up on his knees in a moment. "I mean that's what _friends_ are for, right?" He pressed his face to his crotch. He took in the heavy smell of musk with a sigh. 

"I guess your hangover wasn't that bad after all." He quipped, resting his hand in his soft hair. 

"The painkillers you gave me helped." He mumbled. His voice was muffled by the fabric of Brennan's jeans. He reached up and undid them, sitting back to let him pull them down. He could hear the soft moan that Bonnie tried to unsuccessfully cover up with a weak cough. His hand was around his length in a moment.

"Someone's desperate." He would laugh--he did laugh briefly--if not for the fact that his words had already dissolved into a moan. Bonnie's mouth was already around the head, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock. Brennan fought to keep from grabbing him by either side of his head and just fucking his throat; it wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do. He did let his hand play with Bonnie's hair, admiring how fluffy and purple it was until the sensation of his mouth around his cock dragged him from his thoughts,

"Fuck, I forget how good you are every time." Bonnie gave a sort of muffled laugh around his manhood. He could feel the drool dripping down his jaw as he bobbed his head back and forth, one hand braced against Brennan's thigh while the other one stroked his cock. He shifted further forward, kneeling only on the balls of his feet as he leaned in, taking as much of his length into his mouth as he could. 

This time he couldn't hold back. Brennan grabbed him by the hair and thrust into his mouth, feeling his head hit the back of Bonnie's throat. He made a loud gagging noise, and Brennan stopped, biting his lip as Bonnie pulled back. Spit glistened on his lips, and a thin trail of saliva hung between him and Brennan's cock.

"Damnit, I was trying to work on my gag reflex and you fucked me up!" Brennan could only chuckle in response. He patted Bonnie on the head as he jerked him off, using his saliva as lube. He bent down and ran his tongue down Brennan's shaft all the way down to his balls. There was mischief in his eyes as he looked up to meet Brennan's lustful gaze. He could hardly keep from drooling as he watched Bonnie suck his balls, moaning and humming softly as hand kept busy with his cock. It wasn't until he felt liquid at the tip of his length that he stopped and sat up again, spitting on his cock.

“Yes but if you keep teasing me like that you'll end up with a cock down your throat.” Bonnie’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, hands shaking around his length in anticipation. Maybe he _should_ fuck around a bit. He kissed the side of his cock, holding eye contact with Brennan as he mouthed his it from head to base. He made sure to move slowly, to make deliberate moaning noises with each motion, and to keep his hand firm around the base of his shaft.

He felt the hand in his hair grip tighter while Brennan swore, the frustration evident in his tone. Always one for teasing at the wrong times. After the third meticulous row of kisses up and down his manhood, and after keeping himself from cumming just from his little ministrations, Bonnie shifted and put him back into his mouth, giving Brennan the most innocent look he could achieve. Halfway down quickly, then back out slowly, dragging his teeth along the skin. He loved those shuddering breaths that he took to try and keep the tough guy persona in place. 

He could taste the precum in his mouth now, and he knew that he was just moments away from cumming. Bonnie still, lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He looked up at him expectantly. There was no need for words because Brennan understood. He rocked his hips forward immediately. That sweet gagging sound that Bonnie made was so satisfying and so fucking sexy. He thrust in, felt his throat clench around his length as he fucked his face until he came.

It was in his mouth, on his face, all over his bed. It was messy and would be a bitch to clean but so worth it. Bonnie groaned, eyes closed, thin strings of cum on his eyelids and in his hair. He licked his lips, body shuddering as he swallowed whatever had gotten in his mouth. It was at that moment that he regretted not having his camera ready at all times.

Brennan dipped into the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. He handed it to Bonnie and collected his things from the floor. He slid into his sneakers as Bonnie wiped the cum from his eyes and hair, using his front camera as a mirror. Oh _now_ he finds a camera!

“See I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” Bonnie rolled his eyes as he wiped off his cheek

“Haha what a comedian.” He threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his shoes. “Now c'mon let's go.”

“You're coming with me?”

“I mean yeah. Nothing better to do, plus I haven't seen you perform in a while. Besides, Felix will go easy on you if I show up with you.” These were all by convincing points. Brennan shrugged and shouldered his guitar while Bonnie flicked the TV off. They were out the door and off to a concert they were destined to be late to.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah don't let me write porn at night like ever. Expect more stories with my fnaf human designs in the future. Send me a message if you have a special request for them!


End file.
